AlphaRay's Potential Techniques/Ideas
SIMPLE FAN CREATIONS THAT DON'T NEED A SEPERATE PAGE but don't need to ruin my home page. This is just a brainstorm of quick ideas and plot bunnies I get in my head. Blaze Sword Style, Honoo kenpō, 炎剣法 A fighting style the utlizes Kenjustu. The user charged Fire Natured chakra through thier sword, and then uses shape transformation to change thier sword to a wepon of thier liking in a way similat to the samurai sabere technique. Sasuke's Kids Mikoto (Female, 6) Yuna's hair color but Sasuke's hair style, Sasuke's eyes *Kagegan *Jinchuriki Transformations Sasuke in Reborn: Shinsei Appearence; while valuely the same as before but new changes. Hair: blond and spiky like naruto's (the back still sticks up, but the hair underneth that grows similar to madara's) also grows longer & faster, still has oynx colored eyes, wears orange pants and orange jacket with a black shirt underneth, also has Naruto's wisker markings. Personailty; a mixture of Sasuke's and Naruto's, but more like Naruto's then his previous Abilities; Kagegan -dark wheel eye- (a doujustu that grants Sasuke all the abilities of the sharingan, byakugan, rinneg'an and taifugan. Pimarly used, but gains tamatoe slowly), Shadow Clone Technique (just like Naruto. Sasuke uses these is almost in every fight. He can currently only create only 500 clones at a time.), Rasengan (A move taught to Sasuke by Naruto before Sasuke was to take the chunin exams) Hayai Teken -swift fist- (a fighting style Sasuke invented himself that relies on brute speed. It works by countering a targets moves and quiclky strikeing them as much as possible between blocking and countering said targets moves. With such speed and force, it leaves the target with very little time to react back.) Justu list; Shadow Clone Technique, Mutiple Shadow Clone Technique, Rasengan, Weapons: Mystical Flute, Entei Team: Team X- Members: Krystal Gozu, Tidus Hozuki, and Yonaka Jugo. Sensei- Kabuto Kitsune Tamer Naruto: Kitsune Taisen General: Same but taller and more demonic voice, addationaly little red tips in hair and fangs for teeth. Fox ears (think inuYasha) Tail Powers every tail Naruto gets an increse in power plus one of Kyuubi's abilities Naruto's Sword (Kyuubitashiou) The many possibilities of Naruto's sword gaining awesome abilities when infusing it with Kyuubi's chakra. Just like the chakra flow... Naruto's Hybird Mode (Improved Sage Mode) Naruto using his new Nine Tails mode and Sage Mode at the same time... Or better yet, in his demon fox shroud Kekkei Genkai Smoke Release Eleaments Required: Lightning + Earth User(s): Yuna Owna Kekkei Tota Plasma Release Eleaments Required: Wind, Fire and Lightning User(s): Sasuke (in Reborn: Shinesi) Kekkei Kaizen Means Bloodline improvement or Ultamite Bloodline. Combines two Kekkei Genkai, or a Kekkei Genkai and a Nature transformation togeather. Glass Release Eleaments Required: Dust Release plus regular fire chakra Nature Release Eleaments Required: Woor Release plus Yin chakra How Naruto's Abilitly Sheet Would Look Like in Perfection Immortailty Jashin Ritual and Curse Papper Ninjustu Exploding Clay Earth Grudge Fear Puppet Master Human Puppetry Doujustu Sharingan Rinnegan Samehada Jinchuriki Transformations Some of my OCs abilities Yuna Owna Taijustu Kenjustu Nature Transformation Sound and Papper Minpulation Sharingan Master Minpulator Armaldo Ninjustu Nature Transformation Douton (earth) Bug Transformation Techniques Summoning Technique (Horses) Taijustu Kenjustu Genjustu Possible Oto allience Villages Village Hidden in the Smoke Village Hidden among Fire Village Hidden in the Stone Random Names for My New Oc in Reborn Tatsu (立つ, falling stars) Makkaten (真っ赤天, crimson sky) Shūshi = Master Sasuke's Mangeykou Kagegan in Ultamite Avenger Appearence: Like the Usual MK (rinnegan lines, byakugan veins) eye looks like a modofied version of the star of david. Star thing still having the eyes orginal irides in place. Abilities; Tailed Beast Controll (any tailed beast chakra within it's vsion range is supressed. Can controll tailed beast similar to Madara Uchiha but not yet on his level of it), Hōōamida '''-Pheonix Tears-(just heals minor to moderete wounds CAN accelerate the process of healing majior wornds. Chakra drain is porportinal to how much damage the body has taken), '''Teleportation (No! Not the pussy-ass sushin or the weak-aas Shuppo. I mean the kind of teleportation in the movie Juniper. Chakra drainage is porportional to distance required, and Sasuke must have visited that area in order to teleport there.) Ishishi '-stone vision-(Enables Sasuke to turn anyone who looks into his left eye into stone. Causes him great pain. Can not turn blood reletives, or people with high chakra reserves into stone.) '''Kimochikumu '-greatest nightmare-(Allows Sasuke to temporaily bring a persons nightmares to life. Same disavantages as Tsuykami) Kinzoku Wasaru Is one of the guardians of Otogakure. He specialises in the steel and wood release due to the experiments of Orochimaru. He also has his own kenjustu fighting style called the Honoo Kenpo (Blaze Sword Style) . He summons and fights alongside horses and has white hair and red eyes. Reborn: Shinsei =Sketchpad Summary Is a combonation of Ideas from both '''Pheonix Rising and my Otoking challange. Set after the end of the Manga (exept no endo-tensei resurecting Kabuto and Sasuke didn't abandon his team. The did not see when Sasuke went physco though). Sasuke and Naruto were the ones who defeaded Kabuto and Madara. Howerver, Sasuke for his crimes was regarded for trial. While Itachi and Naruto were regarded as Kohona's heroes, Sasuke was regarded as a monster and traitor, even moreso then Naruto when the villagers used to hate him. Sasuke began attacking and destroying every location he came across untill Naruto stoped him. During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. Naruto decides to leave Kohona and find out what happened only to learn thr truth about the justu. At first, Naruto didn't want to exept it, but soon got accustomed to Sasuke and began raising him as a son. Relising that Sasuke wouldn't ever become a leaf shinobi again. Naruto decided to raise him in a village least expected; Otogakure. He killed the dyamno, recruited many other people (Sasuke's old team), and lastly seted up a goverment system. In less than four year, the village was rebuilt, and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. As Sasuke Uzumaki rises to become a powerfull shinobi, Naruto the Otokage and proclaimed 'moast powerfull shinobi in the world' must learn that all screats can't stay screat forever. Naruto in Reborn: Shinsei -is Otokage -Age; 17-28 (first part) -Affinity: Wind, Water, Fire (seal), Earth (Seal), Lightning (Seal), Metal (seal) -Summons: Toads, Kitsune (when using Kyuubi's Chakra) -After mastering Senjustu, Naruto is in a constant stage of Sage Mode (without the toad looking attributes) He is able to counter moast genjutsus, has learned tons of new ninjutsu, moastly colorbration justu, and is as fast and strong as Rock Lee in taijutsu, even when Rock opens the chakra gates. -Naruto has a weapon called the Kyuubi Claws. Powerfull mechaincal claws that have a great amount of use. -Improved his knowlege of fuinjustu. Messed with the Dead Demon seal and gined acess to the other half of the nine-tails chakra. He also could store five minuites worth of Senjustu within a seperate seal located on his stomach. Also wears a gravity seal which fuctions similar to Rock lee's weights. -Later gained the abilitly to acess the nine-tails chakra in versions like killer bee. -Due to him messing around with the seal, Naruto could acess the nine-tails Yin/Yang chakra or both. -Can use the rasengan in both hands without shadow clones. This gave him the abilitly to preform the Thypoon Water Vortex technique alone. -Improved and created many more Rasengan-based techniques. Some examples include the Rasendragon; while not as powerfull as the Rasenshuriken, it shapes the wind chakra into a massive dragon with similar effects to the wind dragon bullet. In Sage mode, the dragon can be used as a long-range attack. Naruto can also use the Twin Rasendragon which is the attack being used in both hands. - Naruto has 2 elemental chakras, Wind and Water. He can create new jutsus mixing Wind and Water chakra but not considered a bloodline limit jutsu because of Naruto’s two chakra supplies. Naruto calls them Tempest Release jutsus. -Another attack was the Wind Release: Rasenkurri, Naruto's defensive move. It takes the shape of a sheild, and can protect the user as long as there is chakra availble. The sheild can even protect the user from Katon attacks which are naturaly strong against wind. The sheild can expand and defelect attacks, at the cost of more chakra. -Can use his fathers teleporting technique with reletive ease (and without the kunai) has also inheirted his fathers sealing justu's and his mothers uzumaki's wind justus. -Some of the seals he invented allows him to controll eleaments that are not of his affinity. -Naruto is Icha Icha's new author. Other Major Characters in Reborn For a list of all the characters in Reborn:Shensei, click here (ignore Sasuke Yuna doesent exist.) Photo Justu Chakra Natures -Water & Lightning *Water Release: Raid of the Water Dragon *Cloud-Style Front Beheading *Hidden Mist Technique Sasuke (Uchiha Avenger) Kagegan and Mangeykou Kagegan "Eternal" Mangeykou Kagegan Summoning Technique Snakes Hawks Combat Skills Entei Enchanced Fire Release Capabilities Transformation Sasuke (New Perspective) Kagegan Nature Transformation Chidori Fire Natured Chakra Cursed Seal Mutantion Snake Techniques Sasuke (Version 3) Ryukagan -has all the abilities of all Four Dujustu -8 Month Training peorid to master the bloodline limit to about Senin Level (three silver-colored tamatoe in each eye) *Fully mastered the Sharingan's abilities *Byukagun is High Chunin level *Rinnegan (has used NOT mastered gravtaional abilities) Other chakra eleaments are low Jonin Level *Taifugan Basic concept of understanding and countering seals Jinchuriki Transformations -Jinchuriki of a false created bijuu its appearence is a bear with snakes for tails (one tail) -Can not controll it fully (can supress it's chakra though) Naruto Jinchuriki Transformations Yin and Yang Chakra Physical Powerness and Speed Ninjustu Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan Nature Transformation Wind Release Water Release Wood Release Fuinjustu Space/Time Ninjustu Toad Techniques Senjustu Deception and Stragey Order of Powers Gained *1) Basic Acadmey Justu *2) Kagegan *3) Fire and Metal Shuriken Justus Diffrent Types of Fire (When Sasuke Uses Entei) Crismon Flame- 'More powerfull fire release; automaticly used '''White Flame- '''Used for healing '''Blue Flame-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the crisimon flame; used to combat water releases 'Black Flame-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the Blue flame; never used due to atmerastu 'Green Flame-' Used for defensive barriers/supplementary attacks '''Golden Flame- '''Used to eathier stall the opponet or as a medium for genjustu '''Purple Flame- '''Used to boost the abilities of other justu; becomes proiment when user is angry '''Yellow Flame-Used to increse the users speed Characters Revived By Endo Tensei (Sasuke) Hosho -Master swordsman and taijustu expert New Justu Suiton: Jamon/Water Style: Snake Crest (Chakra-A, Controll-C, Rank-B) Creates a huge snake made out of water that attacks the opponet. Katon: Hebi Gokean/Fire Style: Five Flaming Snakes (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-A) This Technique unleashes five small, but powerfull chakra flamed snakes at the oponet. They find thier targets by body heat so they are diffcult to advoid. Raiton: Denryoku hebi shashu/Lightning Style: electric serpent shooter (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) Using the chidori as a medium, Sasuke will use shape transformation to change it onto an eletricified serpant hell bent on destruction. Sasuke can controll the snake with ease. When it touches it's target, the snake will cause damage as if Sasuke was using chidori. Hebibaku/Snake Bomb (Chakra-C, Controll-D, Rank-C) This technique causes a summoned snake to unleash it's poision in an exploding manner. Not only surprising even the moast experenced shinobi, but is also a vital way to escape overwhelming situations. Hyakukakusa Sen'ei jashu/One Hundred Hidden Shadow Snake Hands (Chakra-A, Controll-B, Rank-A) A upgrade from the many hidden shadow snake hands; a hundred pythons shoot out of the users hands each preforming it's own assined task. Combined with the users muderus intent, even strong willed shinobi will have a diffcult time eacapeing the summoners wrath. Sunēkuhenji shuhō/Snake Transformation Technique (Chakra-D, Controll-B, Rank-C) Transforms the user into a snake. Not a henge, but an actual snake. Howerver, one should not be fooled; the user can still use moast to all of thier abilities, and have thier full strength. In order to tell it is a shinobi using a technique look at the eyes; the pupils resemble the current stage of the moon's cycle. Counterpart Justu Hidding in a snake technique Summoning: Snake Body Slam Summoning: Snake Stomach bind Summoning: Snake Poisoin Hebiken Techniques Snake Tail Snake whip Snake slash Current Members of Koukon Uchiha-Fuma Sasuke (Leader) Hozuki Suigestu Hozuki Karin Jugo Kadashi Yonaka -Sky Release enables her to controll clouds Akushi: Uchiha Avenger Post Manga + SasuKurai. After being banished from Kohona, Uchiha Sasuke meets up with Kabuto to who convices that Sasuke should start his own village. With the mysterious doujustu Kagegan and his own demon inside of him, Sasuke sets out to become the worlds next Sannin. Order Powers Gained: Kagegan, Jinchuriki Transformations (just intinal form) Chapter three- Begin Eye training; begin starting Otogakure A unessary explanation My Bloodline? I have The Kagegan. It gives me the abilitles of all four doujustu. Howerver I am known for another abilitly. Ryukagan The Ryukagan (reptile unlimited spiral wheel) is a doujustu that was artificialy created by Kabuto Yurashki. it was only possesed by Sasuke Uchiha, but later members of the Fuma clan. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). The Mangekyou Ryuakagan has all the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. To obtain it, the user must overcome thier greatest sadness, wether it be thier reason for revenge, or a personal fear, howerver, the Mangeykou Ryukagan has all the weaknesses of those induvisial doujustu levels and to overcome such a weakness, the user must eathier limit it's use, or get rid of thier sorce of happiness, weather it be a person, or an item. If you transplant the eyes of anothers Mangekyou Ryukagan to your own MR, then you will gain the 'Eternal' Mangekyou Ryukagan. Which will automaticly relive the Ryukagan's drawbacks, and grant the use of a powerful jutsu beyond the capacities of the Mangekyou. Fade to Black ﻿Long ago before there were humans, there were demons. And long before there were demons, there were the gods; the orgins o everything. Due to genetic breeding, the powers of the gods were lost into humans. But what if there was a boy, a boy due to special circumatances, had the full bood of a god? Sasuke's Summoning Contracts In New Perspective Pimary *Snakes *Hawks Other *Rats *Tigers Mortorns Chakra Natures Near water- Water Rocky location/moutians- earth List of Diffrent abilities learned (in order) Ryukagan This doujustu gives Zonnie the power of all four doujustu and thier eternal levels. The appearence of his eyes were golden in color with small, blood-red, diamond-shaped irides. Inside them were black pupils. When using his 'eternal' Mangeykou Ryukagan, he is granted all of the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. He suffers greatly from thier drawbacks; the price of the Ryukagan is the users sanity. Tōritsu Kenbuyō Handstand Swords Dance Similar to Killerbee, Sasuke has developed a unique fighting style that takes full avantage of his taijustu. The user does a hand stand, and places thier swords, kunai, shuriken ect. in the middle of thier feet. They then place the third weapon in thier mouth. Sasuke then spinns like a piledriver using his feet to 'punch' and his hands to 'kick'. When he sees an opening, he can use his hands to trip the oponet and slash them viciously with his weapons. Due to the fact that the limbs are purposely doing the opposite of thier fuctions, this style can cause confucion on many high ranked shinobi. Futhermore, speed is the key here and not strength as because of such, Sasuke cn use the oponets strength against them by shifting his weight. When used in combonation with other fighting styles, the user can become unpredictable, as well as do extra damage to the target. The Otogakure Fuma Clan Layout Sasuke Uchiha -Adopted into the clan, becomes clan leader General Genuis Level Intellect Unique Potential Master Taijustu Combantant Highly percptive Combantant Kenjustu Specialist Great Chakra Power Ryukagan and Mangeykou Ryukagan Eternal Mangeykou Ryukagan Entei Echanted Fire Nature Transformatio Transformation Armaldo -Born into the clan, became Sasuke's adoptive elder brother Physical Powerness and Chakra Kenjustu Specialist Nature Transformation